Intelligence and law enforcement agencies use various technologies to detect illegal or suspicious activity. The monitoring of electronic activity can assist these efforts. Given the vast amounts of collected electronic activity data, analyzing that data for potentially suspicious activities, such as meetings between suspect individuals, can be a time and resource consuming task.